


Afraid of the Dark

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Sam Talks During Sex, Sam Talks a LOT, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from a hunt, Sam reflects on his feelings for Castiel<br/>Then Cas appears and the lights go out<br/>Whatever are these two supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read more of my stories? Check out: **skwisgaarstories** on tumblr!

After a particularly rough hunt, Sam and Dean had made it back to the bunker around midnight. Neither had any plans to do anything but sleep, but they had to go on a supply run directly after the hunt and SOMEONE had to put the groceries away, so Sam volunteered as he noticed his brother could barely stand on his own two feet.

With a mumbled thanks, Dean stumbled up the steps toward his bedroom.

Sam sighs and grabs the bags, lugging them toward the kitchen and setting them down before starting to dig through them to put them all away. 

Both brothers had been very busy lately. After defeating Amara their lives had settled back into their usual routine of hunting. It was just as fast paced and exciting as it always was, but without any distractions things had seemed a little boring…..and Sam’s mind had nothing to focus on.

It wasn’t like Sam was easily distracted, but ever since he had met Castiel for the first time something stirred inside of him that even he didn't’ know existed. The hunter couldn’t tell if it was fear or because he was intrigued or if it was something else entirely that Sam had never really felt before.

It wasn’t that he was attempting to avoid the feeling, it was just that he and Dean had always been busy with trying to stop the big baddies that he had managed to shove those feelings to the back of his head…..but now he couldn’t. There was nothing stopping him from thinking about Castiel’s smile, Castiel’s eyes, the way they crinkle when he smiles, and a thousand more combinations about the angel’s perfect features. 

“Sam.”

“Oh jesus!” Sam gave a startled yelp as he jumped when he heard the voice behind him. His head thumps against the cupboard door that he had opened while putting away some cans. He whirls around to face the source of the voice. It was Castiel….

“I apologize, Sam, i did not mean to startle you,” the angel reaches up and sets a hand on his head, healing the wound.

Sam just rubs his head when the bump was gone, “ah, it’s alright Cas….Where did you come from? We haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“I have been searching for Lucifer but to no avail.”

“Ah. Well I think you need a break,” the hunter gave a small smile and held up a beer for his friend before grabbing one for himself.

“Sam, you know I do not drink or eat.”

“Yeah, but just indulge me for once. I need an excuse to stop putting all these groceries away, I’m too lazy to do all of this.”

The angel’s eyes scan the floor and all the bags that Sam had brought in. With a snap of his fingers everything is put away.

“Oh! Sweet, thanks!” 

A bright smile spread over Sam’s face, grateful for having an angel friend all of a sudden. He couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter when Castiel gave a small smile and nod right back. 

Before either could say much more, there was a loud clap of thunder outside and the lights flickered before going out. Sam gasps and almost jumps again, but stops himself before bumping against the cupboard door. 

“It would seem like the power has gone out due to a storm. Do you not have a backup generator?”

“...We do, but I’d...rather not go outside and get soaked at the moment.”

“Then we shall wait in the dark until the lights come back on.” Castiel nods slightly and smiles, although it was barely visible 

“....Sam?”

“Y-Yeah?” Curse him for stuttering!

“You are clinging to my shirt.”

“What? Shit, sorry Cas!” Sam quickly leaned back, although he let go of the shirt much slower. He hesitated, as if he didn’t want to, before actually doing anything. Part of him was telling him not to cling to Castiel because it would make him look afraid while the other part was telling him that he should inch closer to the angel and cuddle with him like couples in movies and-

Another loud clap of thunder and Sam had stumbled forward with a yelp, conking heads with Cas.

“Shit! I’m sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean to-”

“Sam.”

“Uh…?” Sam’s eyes were adjusting to the lack of light now and he could suddenly realize how close he was to the angel. They were nose-to-nose and he could feel Cas’ breath on his face.

“Are you afraid of the dark?”

“I….o-only during storms.” he whispers, barely audible, but he knew Cas could hear him. They were so close.

“Do you….want me to help you get over that fear?” The angel was whispering as well and it was only now that Sam was realizing that Castiel’s hands were starting to drift down his arms and onto his waist.

“Uh…..S-Sure…”

A sly smirk spread over Castiel’s face and before Sam could blink he was shoved up against the kitchen counter and Castiel was kissing the life out of him.

“Mnf?!” 

That strange feeling was starting to bubble up in his chest again and it was only now that Sam realized what it was.

Love.

He was in love with the angel Castiel and he never wanted to stop kissing him.

Sam’s eyes slipped shut and he moved to set his hands on Cas’ shoulders while they continued to furiously make out on the kitchen sink. Another clap of thunder sounded throughout the room but Sam didn’t care.

Their hands roamed over each other’s bodies and they only stopped their liplock to pull away so Sam could gulp in some air before they dove right back in. Castiel was toxic, he tasted so lovely and sweet but there was a hint of mischief behind those bright blue eyes that gave way to Castiel’s real intentions. He wasn’t some sweet baby in a trenchcoat, but only Sam was going to know that.

Their kissing ceased, if only for a few seconds, as Castiel set his hands around Sam’s thighs and easily lifted him onto the kitchen counter. He leans in and starts peppering Sam’s neck with little kisses and nips. 

“I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to remember your own name.” 

Sam shivers. When did the angel learn to talk dirty?

“C-Cas-”

“So hard that even your oblivious brother won’t notice.” Cas whispers before sucking a mark onto Sam’s shoulder.

“Ah-!”

Cas was starting to grind against the hunter like they were animals in heat and it wasn’t long until the angel had Sam panting and bucking his hips like he was still a virgin. He was making desperate little noises with the friction of their grinding and it was music to Cas’ ears.

“C-Cas, please,” Despite Sam’s obvious arousal he was still whispering.

“Since you asked so nicely, Sam~” With a snap of his fingers they were both completely naked. 

Cas pulled Sam down into another kiss as he pressed a finger to the hunter’s entrance. Sam was tight, so it was obvious he hadn’t done this before, but Cas knew just how to make him squirm and relax around his fingers.

“Come on, Sam. You want to be good for me, don’t you? You want to be my perfect little hunter and relax so I can break you, right?”

Sam was almost drooling at the thought. He nods desperately and bit his lip as Cas started to prep him. 

The only sounds out of Sam’s mouth were little gasps and whimpers and mewls, any kind of noise he could make that wouldn’t be too loud and wake up Dean. Then again, Dean was a heavy sleeper and it took a hell of a lot to actually wake him up, but Sam wasn’t about to take that chance.

“Come on, hunter, moan for me!” Cas hissed through clenched teeth, shoving the three fingers he had successfully gotten into Sam just a little bit deeper. 

That seemed to be the spot that made Sam see stars and he bucked his hips with a low moan. “Please!” he gasps, “Please, please, Cas! I want you so bad! I want you to fuck me-”

“-Like the slut you are? Gladly, Sam.” 

The next sound out of Sam’s mouth was a sharp gasp as he felt the angel enter him. It was a little surprising that Castiel was so large when he was barely as tall as Dean. Somehow that only spurred on Sam’s arousal even more and he let out a loud moan while starting to rock against the other inside of him.

“Please! Cas, Move, oh god, so good!”

“Do not use my father’s name while we are having sex,” was all Castiel said before starting to thrust.

It didn’t take long for Sam to start moaning like a whore. Apparently the Winchester couldn’t keep his mouth shut during sex and now was no exception.

“Please, please, please, yes! Oh! Fuck, Cas! More! Fuck me harder! Like you mean it, come on, fuck! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-!”

That didn’t seem to bother Cas at all. In fact, the angel started to snap his hips faster until the counter below them was shaking like there was an earthquake.

Castiel continued to bite and suck and leave all kinds of marks all over Sam’s body, everywhere he could reach, while he pounded into the hunter. 

Sam’s legs wrapped around his lover’s waist as he gasped and arched into every bite and touch. “Cas! Cas, Cas, Castiel! Fuck, I’m so close! So-”

The knot in Sam’s abdomen was starting to tighten, but it wasn’t until Castiel reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock that the hunter started to come undone.

“Come on, Sam. Cum for me. I want to see you come undone just for me. You’d be such a good hunter, such a good little whore. So perfect. You’re so perfect and so beautiful and I want to see you unravel under me. That’s it, Sam, cum!”

A loud clap of thunder drowned out any high pitched screams Sam made as he bucked his hips and came between them. He slumped forward, his arms around Castiel’s shoulders as the angel continued to move faster to reach his own orgasm.

“Ah! Please, Castiel~ mnnn, want you to cum inside me a-and stain my insides.” 

He weakly rocked his hips as Castiel sped up, but it seemed to be enough. The angel came with a sharp cry inside of the hunter. 

Sam groans softly as the two came down from their highs. The angel slowly pulled out of him and snapped them clean and fully dressed. 

“Are you still scared?” Castiel spoke after a few moments of silence, smirking to himself in the darkness.

“Scared of….what?” A sly smile spread over Sam’s face as their eyes met.

Suddenly, the lights flickered back on, revealing Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen and rubbing his eyes.

“What in the everloving fuck is going on? I heard thunder and screaming. It’s not raining outside, though…..”

Dean blinks when he notices Castiel’s sex hair and that their clothes were inside out. His eyes flicker between Sam and Cas, a knowing light gleaming in his eyes, before he turns around. “Nevermind, I’m heading back to bed.” he makes his way up the steps.

When his brother’s footsteps were gone, Sam turned toward Cas with a sharp glare. “What did he mean by ‘it’s not raining outside’?”

A small smirk seemed to crawl onto Castiel’s face as he leaned against the counter. “ I have no idea what you are talking about, Sam.” 

“.....You faked that power outage, didn’t you?”

“Now why would I do that?” Cas was already heading toward the steps. With a small snap of his fingers, the lights flickered out once more. “Better make it upstairs, Sam, before the thunders starts again~”

“Cas!”


End file.
